1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the television systems is shifting over from the current standard system of 4:3 aspect ratio (for example, NTSC system) to, for example, the EDTV (Extended Definition Television) system of 16:9 aspect ratio, which is compatible with and wider than the present standard system, both systems coexist during the shifting period.
Thus, the assignees have previously proposed a video camera for producing a signal of the wide aspect ratio television system compatible with the present standard television system. This video camera, as shown in FIG. 13 of the accompanying drawings, includes imaging devices 310 and 311 for picking up a wide aspect ratio image and an amplified and digitized version of this image is supplied to an aspect ratio converter 314 for converting the wide aspect ratio video signal produced from the imaging devices into a video signal of the present standard aspect ratio television system. Switching means 315 are provided for switching the wide aspect ratio video signal and the present standard aspect ratio television system video signal produced from the aspect ratio converter. The video signal selected by the switch means 315 is supplied to a processor 316 for processing in various ways, and is then supplied to an output 317 and an electronic viewfinder 321 for monitoring the selected aspect ratio image.
This video camera is convenient for practical use and economical since the current standard television system aspect ratio video signal and the wide aspect ratio video signal are selectively obtained by the combination of the imaging devices for picking up a wide aspect ratio image and the aspect ratio converter.
It has the drawback, however, that it cannot simultaneously produce the present standard television system aspect ratio video signal and the wide aspect ratio video signal.